bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Winged Lord Eriole
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50445 |no = 846 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 306 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 18, 27, 35, 42, 50, 56, 62, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 14, 18, 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 51, 57, 63, 70, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155 |bb_distribute = 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 4, 4, 4, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 14, 18, 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 51, 57, 63, 70, 77, 84, 91, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170, 175 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Eriole, the commanding officer of the Randall Empire's "Imperial Guard." As a child, he grew up in the same orphanage as his aide, Tesla. Resenting the noble family that cost Tesla her eyesight, he came to hate those of privileged origin. However, this side of himself was one he shared with no one but Tesla. The mock Unit that Noel created included this dark side of Eriole, allowing it to reach an incredible amount of power. According to Noel, the fully unleashed power of this Eriole rivals even that of the gods'. |summon = The privileged only cause harm! One day all nobility will meet its end at my hands! |fusion = I don't care where it comes from... I need power... Power to destroy it all… |evolution = So now you've seen this side of me... Grant me power then! Power to fulfill my ambitions! | hp_base = 4318 |atk_base = 1564 |def_base = 1447 |rec_base = 1405 | hp_lord = 6255 |atk_lord = 2154 |def_lord = 1956 |rec_lord = 1901 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = | hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Lordly Authority |lsdescription = Massive boost to damage dealt to weaker elements by Light and Water types & reduces damage taken from Dark and Fire types by 15% |lsnote = 200% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Rogue Ambition |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & gradually recovers HP and BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (1180~1500 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, 5 BC fill |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Evil Intent Judgement |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def for 1 turn & boosts all allies' Atk and Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemies' Atk and/or Def stat(s) by 50%, 100% boost to allies' Atk and Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50444 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Eriole2 }}